The Tall Brother
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Kehidupan empat bersaudara dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata sampai disini... :) Chapter 4 update! Last! Warning inside. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**The Tall Brother**

**.**

**Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)**

**Cast :: Kris – Chanyeol – Kai – Sehun – And Other**

**Pairings :: Disini belum muncul :p**

**.**

**Genre :: Family – Humor (sedikit) – Romance**

**Rating :: K+**

**.**

**Summary :: Bagaimana kehidupan empat bersaudara dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata dan perjuangan untuk mengejar cinta mereka? Disinilah ceritanya bermula!**

**Disclaimer :: Castnya milik mereka masing-masing. Dan ceritanya asli mengalir dari otak aku yang gaje ini… ^^**

**.**

**Warning :: Banyak typos, bukan EYD, kesalahan lain berserakan, bikin mual dan pusing juga muntah-muntah, dll~**

**.**

**Haii… Rasanya ini fict gaje banget. Kalo jelek dan gak bagus tolong kasih saran dan apa yang harus diperbaiki, nde? Ini inspirasinya ya ari ketinggian mereka berempat, haha! Dan untuk karakternya, aku minta maaf kalau ini sangat OOC.**

**.**

**No Bash! No Plagiat! No Silent Readers!**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read…**

**.**

**Happy reading and enjoy please ^^**

**.**

**EarthTeleport_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi seorang namja, bertubuh tinggi adalah sebuah nilai plus. Namun, jika terlalu tinggi juga tidak bagus. Mereka bisa dipanggil 'tiang listrik', 'tiang bendera', atau apapun lah itu jenisnya.

Park Chanyeol, adalah namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata diantara semua temannya. Tingginya 185 cm. Dan sesungguhnya Chanyeol sangat bangga sekali.

"Aku adalah Chanyeol!" Senyum terkembang di wajah Chanyeol saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Hobinya adalah bermonolog sendiri di depan cermin.

Bukh!

Seorang namja yang sedang tiduran di kasur melempari Chanyeol dengan buku ensiklopedia. "Kalau kau Chanyeol, lalu aku siapa?" Tanyanya kesal. Ia merutuki hidup dan takdirnya, sepertinya.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan buku tadi. "Ya! Kau Sehun! Jangan melempar buku setebal itu padaku, nanti aku jadi tidak tampan lagi!" Katanya gusar. Ia men-death glare Sehun, namja yang melemparinya buku ensiklopedia tadi.

Sehun berdecak. "Aku sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan takdir hidupku. Kenapa aku harus mempunyai hyung sepertimu, Tiang Listrik?" Ucapnya datar. Ia kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya serta memeluk kembali sebuah guling.

"What? Tiang listrik? Kalau aku tiang listrik, lalu kau apa? Dan Kris juga apa?"

"Kris hyung adalah tiang bendera. Kau itu tiang listrik. Dan Kai itu tiang jemuran. Aku? Aku adalah namja normal yang sangat tampan." Jawab Sehun tidak peduli. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba tidur kembali.

"Yak! Kau itu magnae evil." Kesal Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh jelek. Sudah seperti tiang listrik, wajah juga tidak ada imut atau tampannya, suara seperti om-om, dan masih berani menyukai Byun Baekhyun. Ah, aku tidak habis pikir." Gerutu Sehun. Wajahnya datar dan seolah tidak peduli, masih memeluk sang guling yang bergambar squidward tentacle itu.

"Kau…!" Geram Chanyeol. "Kau ingin bibirmu kubuat tebal seperti si Kkamjong, hah?" Chanyeol sudah mengambil aba-aba untuk menerjang Sehun. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya.

"Kau bilang bibirku tebal? Chanyeol, rambutmu itu terlalu keriting, seperti mie telor gosong buatan Kris hyung!" Namja itu berdiri diambang pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Sehun. Namanya adalah Jongin, atau sebut saja Kai. Mungkin Chanyeol akan menyebutnya Kkamjong.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kai itu benar. Rambutmu sudah harus melakukan penglurusan agar suaramu yang besar itu bisa terdengar merdu." Sehun yang mencoba tidur lagi masih ikut berbicara.

"Dan kau, Sehun! Jangan menyebutku tiang jemuran."

"Loh, itu fakta kok. Salahkan tinggi badanmu yang 183 itu." Jawab Sehun masih dengan nada datar dan tidak peduli.

"Ya, terserahlah. Atau mungkin aku akan menemui Luhan dan bicara tentang kebiasaan burukmu yang sangat menjijikan itu…" Kai bersiul gaje. Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Hendak sarapan.

Mata Sehun langsung terbuka sepenuhnya. Mendengar 'ancaman' Kai, ia langsung berteriak. "YAK! KAU! JANGAN BERANI MELAKUKAN ITU!" Sehun loncat dari kasurnya dan mengejar Kai. Mungkin setelah ini, Sehun bersiap mencekik Kai dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol terlihat menghela nafas dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialami dan dilihatnya. "Kau adalah Chanyeol yang tampan. Dan kau adalah namja dengan tinggi ideal dan suara yang romantis. Jangan rusak kencanmu hari ini dengan Byun Baekhyun, okay?" Chanyeol bermonolog lagi. Ia sedikit membenarkan tatanan rambut dan pakaiannya agar lebih rapih dan kemudian tertawa sendiri, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan cermin itu dan berjalan menyusul Kai dan Sehun.

Tidak taukah Chanyeol kalau cermin yang tadi dipakainya sedikit retak? Mungkin karena semua pernyataan narsis Chanyeol yang membuat sang cermin hancur…

.

Di ruang makan…

"Kai, jebal~ jangan lakukan itu padaku. Apa kau tega membuat dongsaengmu yang manis ini menjadi perjaka seumur hidup? Jangan katakan apapun tentangku pada Luhan." Sehun memelas di samping Kai.

Kai masih di posisinya yang santai sambil menopang dagu dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja. "Bagaimana yaa…? Hmm…?" Kai Nampak berpikir keras saat itu.

"Kai, bbuing-bbuing…" Sehun memberikan aegyo-nya kepada sang hyung.

Dan itu membuat Kai muntah-muntah. "Yak! Berhenti melakukan itu, Sehun. Menjijikan sekali!" Kai menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. Kai memang tidak suka kalau Sehun melakukan itu dihadapannya. Yah, alasannya simple sih.

"Bilang saja kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan yang seperti itu." Ejek Sehun. Yap. Betul sekali. Tepat sasaran, Sehun. Good job!

"A-anniyo!" Batah Kai. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau yang melakukanya."

"Lalu siapa? Kyungsoo hyung?"

Kai mengangguk. "Kyungsoo hyung bisa melakukan aegyo yang seribu kali lebih manis dibandingkan denganmu." Jawab Kai bangga.

Sehun kesal. "Sekali lagi aku ingin merutuki takdirku. Kenapa aku harus bersaudara denganmu, Kkamjong?!"

"Seharusnya kau bangga mempunyai hyung seperti kita." Chanyeol mengambil suara dan duduk di kursi didepan Sehun.

"Mwo? Bangga? Punya hyung yang kaya om-om seperti Chanyeol dan hyung yang hitam berbibir tebal seperti Kai aku harus bangga? Di bagian apa aku harus bangga?"

"Kau tidak akan menemukan orang se-seksi diriku!" Kai mengambil suara dan membela dirinya sendiri.

"Karena kau tidak akan menemukan happy virus sepertiku!" Chanyeol juga melakukan aksi pembelaan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Ck! Aku akan merutuki hidupku selamanyaaaaaa…" Sehun frustasi, ia mengacak rambutnya.

"Sudah, lebih baik kalian sarapan." Seorang namja yang lebih tinggi daripada Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun datang dengan nampan berisi empat piring Pancake apel. Yeah, waktunya sarapan.

"Apa ini enak, Kris?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia mendapatkan jatah sarapannya.

Kris mendelik. "Panggil aku Gege! Dan ini enak. Aku sudah mencicipinya, karena ini adalah resep yag aku curi dari info di google." Jawab kris.

"Mentang-mentang kau dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di China, kami harus memanggilmu Gege. Sekarang kan kita di Korea…" Sehun bergumam.

Kai mengangguk menyetujui. "Apanya yang enak? Lain kali aku akan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengajarimu memasak, hyung…" Tambah Kai.

"Pancake-nya kaya panda!" Seru Chanyeol kagum. "Lihat saja bentuknya."

Semuanya melihat pancake masing-masing. Yah, ada warna hitam disana. Gosong? Mollayo~ author gak mau ngomong macem-macen tentang warna hitam di pancake itu. Author gak mau membuat 'naga' bangun dan marah terus author diinjek-injek dan dibawa terbang ke mars. #plakk.

"Yeeee, Kris hyung jatuh cinta ke Panda yang jago Wushu itu!"

Pletakk. Sehun mendapatkan jitakan yang lumayan keras dari Kris, ditambah death glare dari Kris. Juga bonus tawa menggelegar dari Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Appo~" Ringis Sehun.

"Kalau tidak mau, sebaiknya jangan dimakan saja." Kata Kris dingin.

Karena takut, semuanya terdiam. Memakan pancake buatan sang hyung tertua –yang mungkin agak aneh rasanya- dan tidak berkomentar apapun, menikmati sarapan paginya yang buruk.

.

Mari kita berkenalan…

Wu Yi Fan. Seorang namja yang lahir dan dibesarkan di China oleh orang tuanya. Umurnya 23 tahun. Di panggil Kris oleh keluarganya. Hobinya adalah membaca dan browsing. Sangat rajin dan telaten dalam mengurus ketiga dongsaeng kurang ajarnya. Memiliki tinggi badan 187 cm, dan Krris adalah namja cool namun sangat heboh pada nyatanya. Memiliki perasaan pada seseorang yang diketahui bernama Huang Zi Tao, seseorang yang berbeda satu semester di universitasnya.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Baby Panda!" Serunya dalam hati. Ia bertekad kuat untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan.

.

Chanyeol. Adalah namja berkepribadian yang sangat riang. Umurnya 21 tahun. Julukannya Happy Virus. Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk hyung dan dongsaengnya, karena mereka akan langsung ilfeel jika Chanyeol sudah tertawa gak jelas. Tinggi badannya 185 cm. Dan ia sangat bangga dengan itu. Chanyeol sangat narsis dan tentunya percaya diri. Sehun sering menyebutnya om-om karena suaranya yang besar. Dan itu adalah kenyataanya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan mendapatkanmu!" Tangannya terkepal, memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bertekad akan mendapatkan Baekhyun dalam waktu cepat dengan pesonanya -_- *pesona Chanyeol itu seperti apa? #plakk*

.

Jongin. Sebutlah namja ini Kai. Dengan tinggi badan 183 cm, tubuh atletis dan sangat exortic, juga umur yang masih muda yakni 19 tahun. Wajah tampan dan cool. Namun sifat sok tau dan pemalasnya benar-benar membuatnya jauh dari kata sempurna. Sangat suka makan dan tidur. Bisanya hanya dance dan bermain game. Apa lagi? Gak banyak yang dibanggakan dari Kai selain parasnya. Tapi siapa sangka. Pacarnya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang notabene-nya adalah sosok rapih dan manis. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kai. Seperti Angel dan Evil saja.

"Hah~ aku akan tenang kalau jauh-jauh dari keluargaku ini terutama Sehun. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengganggu acaraku dengan Kyungsoo. Atau aku akan menghancurkan imejnya pada Luhan." Kai berkata dalam hati sambil melirik Sehun dengan smirk yang terpatri jelas.

.

Dan Sehun. Anak ini adalah yang termuda. Anggap saja magnae. Namja 18 tahun ini memiliki wajah yang Baby Face namun sifat yang sangat evil. Datar dan tidak sopan. Tinggi 181 cm yang dimilikinya ia pergunakan untuk menarik Luhan (teman Kai) ke dalam pesonanya. Dimata Kris, Sehun adalah dongsaengnya yang harus dijahit mulutnya, karena bicaranya yang amburadul. Dimata Chanyeol malah dia adalah orang yang paling ingin ia lenyapkan. Dan menurut Kai, Sehun adalah anak yang cukup imut namun mengesalkan karena Bbuing-bbuingnya.

"Akan kubungkam mulut si Kkamjong. Agar ia tidak membocorkan apa rahasia terdalamku yang tidak boleh diketahui siapapun termasuk Luhan. Awas kau!" Sehun memukul-mukul garpuhnya ke meja. Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Kai nanti. Dendam kesumat.

.

Keempat namja adik kakak ini tinggal di Korea sejak Chanyeol dilahirkan. Namun, Kris baru tinggal di Korea selama tiga tahun terakhir. Alasannya karena pendidikan di China yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan.

Sehari-harinya dalam kehidupan mereka ya begini. Acak-acakan dan penuh dengan pembicaraan gaje. Namun masalah percintaan mereka, membuat keempat bersaudara ini menjadi semakin dekat dan mengerti perasaan satu sama lain.

Perjuangan Kris mendapatkan Tao. Pengorbanan Chanyeol untuk Byun Baekhyun. Kisah cinta Kai dan Kyungsoo. Juga usaha Sehun untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan akan diceritakan segera.

"Dengarkan cerita kami…"

.

Ada yang berminat sama salah satu namja tinggi diatas itu? *kedip-kedip*

.

.

Eooooo~

Bagaimana? Apa kalian suka? Uhm… Aku minta maaf kalau gaje dan bahasanya berantakan. Ini fict chaptered.

Keep or Delete?

Please review~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tall Brother**

**Chapter 2 :: The Happy Virus**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, ge. Ini adalah pancake terbaik yang pernah gege masak selama ini." Chanyeol memaksakan wajahnya untuk tertawa selebar mungkin. Meyakinkan Kris, sang gege, kalau makanan yang dibuatnya untuk sarapan hari ini adalah yang terenak.

"Tiang listrik! Jangan tersenyum dengan mata tertutup dan mulut yang menganga, loh. Nanti kalau saat kau membuka mata tidak ada orang, kau akan dianggap orang gila." Ucap Sehun yang masih memakan pancake –gagal- itu dengan penuh perasaan. Karena takut, mungkin?

Chanyeol langsung memasang wajah muram. Kris mendelik kearah Sehun. Sementara Kai sedang berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang mungkin sedang meredam amarahnya. Sehun? Tetep stay cool.

"Apa?" Merasa jadi pusat perhatian, Sehun bicara lagi.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semua kembali pada sarapan pancake with panda eye itu.

"Hyung. Jangan diambil hati. Sehun itu memang harus dilenyapkan. Jangan salahkan dia kalau dia berucap seperti itu. Tapi salahkan saja keadaan yang membuat itu menjadi fakta." Kai dengan wajah sok perhatian memasang ekspresi khawatir dan sok bijak.

Geplak!

Kis melempar sendok yang sedang dipegangnya ke muka Kai. Alhasil, Kai menatap Kris dengan penuh tanya. Sedikit mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan sendok. "Appo, ge!" Teriaknya dengan wajah memelas.

Kris hanya memasang wajah datar. "Aku harus mendidik kalian seperti apa lagi? Mulut kalian itu harus masuk asrama." Kris memakan lagi pancakenya dengan tenang.

Sehun dan Kai menatap Kris dalam. "Itu kan salah gege yang mendidik kami." Bela Sehun.

"Ya, benar. Dongsaeng itu mengikuti kelakuan gege dan hyungnya." Timpal Kai. Ia memberi tatapan 'menantang' pada Kris.

Kris menghela nafas. Mencoba sabar. "Chanyeol, kau ada acara ya hari ini?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap Chanyeol. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol menatap mata Kris dengan tatapan matanya yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan bling-bling sambil kedip-kedip gak lucu. Ia merasa berterimakasih karena dibela dan diselamatkan dari kedua setan muda disekelilingnya. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Nde. Aku ada kencan." Jawabnya senang. Moodnya bisa dengan mudah kembali normal dan menjadi Happy Virus lagi.

Sehun dan Kai langsung terheran melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya akan mulai berisik lagi.

"Kencan? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Kris lagi, seperti sedang menyelidiki.

"Dengan Byun Baekhyun. Pangeran Eyeliner dengan suara cempreng!" Sehun menyela cepat. Sebenarnya ia tidak sadar akan ucapannya, namun seperti yang sudah dijelaskan saat masa perkenalan di chapter satu, inilah yang Kris tidak suka dari Sehun. Mulutnya yang amburadul -_-

Kai tertawa keras sambil menghentak-hentakkan tangan dan kakinya. Sehun mah diem aja, still stay cool. Kris meminta penjelasan ke Chanyeol tentang apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Sementara Chanyeol sudah keluar aura panas dan api disekitar tubuhnya. Ingin sekali rasanya Chayeol mencekik Sehun!

"Byun Baekhyun?" Alis Kris terangkat sebelah. "Nugu? Prince Eyeliner?"

Kai mengangguk. Chanyeol sudah merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat Kai mengangguk pasti. "Namja pendek yang suaranya itu SANGAAAAATTTT bagus, ge! Matanya hitam sekali dan menakutkan." Jelas kai dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Buk! Untuk kedua kali, Kai mendapatkan lemparan dikepalanya. Kali ini adalah garpuh yang berasal dari Chanyeol. Death glare, yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan juga dilemparkan pada Kai. Sehun terkikik melihat nasib Kkamjongnya yang pagi ini sangat sial. Sehun merasa kalau hanya dia yang paling aman.

"Beakhyun tidak lebih pendek dari Pororo-mu itu!" Chanyeol menaikkan volume suaranya saat menyebut kalimat itu.

Mata Kai melotot. Ia tidak terima kalau Pororo atau Kyungsoo-nya dikatai pendek oleh si tiang listrik di sebelahnya itu. Hampir saja Kai akan melawan Chanyeol, Sehun sudah menyela. "Terima saja, Kkamjong." Katanya dengan tenang.

Kai semakin kesal, hingga akhirnya muncullah asap dan aura gelap di sekujur tubuh Kai *dramatis banget ya?*. "Akan aku buktikan kalau Luhan juga sama pendeknya dengan Baekhyun!" Kata Kai datar. Ia merasa percuma bila pagi-pagi sudah harus menguras tenaganya untuk menyerang dua namja yang tidak lebih baik darinya itu. Menurutnya.

"Ekhem!" Kris pura-pura terbatuk, dengan wajah cool dan sangat manly. Berusaha meminta perhatian dari ketiga dongsaengnya yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan Chanyeol. "Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku, Chanyeol? Dan Kalian, jangan menyela saat Chanyeol sedang berbicara." Kris menunjuk Kai dan Sehun, sehingga membuat keduanya bungkam.

Chanyeol, lagi-lagi memandang Kris dengan tatapan penuh bling-bling. Ia merasa diselamatkan lagi dari setan-setan yang tengah mem-bully-nya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Chanyeol. Itu sangat jelek!" Kata Kris yang jelas sangat nge-jleb di hati Chanyeol. "Ayo, cepat jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

Chanyeol membuang nafas dan menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. "Byun Baekhyun adalah namja yang imut dan manis. Ia satu universitas denganku. Berhubung sekarang sedang libur semester, makanya aku mengajak Baekhyun untuk jalan-jalan, aku menganggapnya kencan. Suaranya itu bagus." Jelas Chanyeol. "Uhm, umurnya sama denganku." Lanjutnya.

Kris manggut-manggut. "Baiklah." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol hanya cengo melihat respon Kris. "Hanya itu?" Alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah.

"Lalu kau ingin aku merespon seperti apa? Kau ingin aku berteriak 'FIGHTING CHANYEOL!' dengan tangan kanan terkepal diatas, begitu? Jangan harap aku seperti itu." Jawab Kris sambil merapihkan bekas sarapannya. Dingin.

Kai dan Sehun yang hanya memperhatikan hanya bisa sweatdrop. Apalagi Chanyeol yang ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai, rapihkan bekas sarapannya. Aku ada urusan dan sepertinya akan pulang sore. Kai, kalau kau mau keluar, jangan lupa bereskan kamarmu. Sehun, jangan berkeliaran di luar sampai sore. Dan Chanyeol, semoga kau berhasil. Kalian harus pulang sebelum aku kembali kerumah." Perintah Kris.

Semuanya mengangguk. "Ne." Balas mereka malas.

"Bicaranya cepat seperti Angry Bird." Kai mencibir.

Sehun mengangguk. "Pasti mengajak Panda itu melakukan hal macam-macam." Tambahnya.

"Kalau Kris berani macam-macam, ia pasti akan mati duluan, terkena Kung-fu Panda. Hahaha~" Chanyeol bergumam dan diakhiri dengan tawa keras khasnya.

Untung saja Kris sudah berlalu dari dapur, atau mungkin Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun akan mati diinjak naga Kris karena mereka sedang membicarakan dan mentertawakannya. Kris tidak suka kalau ia ditertawakan oleh ketiga dongsaeng gilanya…

.

"Kau sudah lama disini, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol datang menyapa seseorag yang sedang duduk di bangku taman itu. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat sosok didepannya. Sosok kecil dan imut berkulit putih dengan baju santai berwarna cerah yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalaya. "Anni. Aku juga baru datang." Jawabnya. Dan suara Baekhyun itu bisa membuat Chanyeol serasa terbang tinggi.

Chanyeol ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Aku membeli ini saat perjalanan kemari. Rasanya enak, loh." Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kantong kertas kecil yang berisi makanan. Sandwich tuna.

Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi aneh yang baru pertama kali Chanyeol lihat. Diambilnya kantong makanan itu dari tangan Chanyeol. "Woaaa~ sebetulnya aku sangat lapar. Dan beruntungnya kalau kau membawakanku makanan." Teriaknya senang.

Chanyeol mulai berpikir kalau Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat aktif dan heboh. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku makan yaa…!" Baekhyun mulai memakan sandwich-nya.

"Bagaimana? Ini adalah sandwich favoritku."

Baekhyun tertawa dengan mulut yang penuh dengan sandwich. "Ini sangat enak. Sepertinya aku juga harus langganan sandwich ini." Katanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa lebar dan memulai sebuah perbincangan.

'_**Tembak Baekhyun saat suasana sangat baik…'**_ Terbayang perkataan Sehun tadi malam saat Chanyeol mencoba curhat pada Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Inilah saatnya! "Um, Baekhyun…" Panggil Chanyeol pelan. Mungkin niatnya mencoba menciptakan suasana romantis. Namun yang keluar malah suasana aneh.

"Eum?" Sahut Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol. Ia berhenti sejenak memakan sandwich-nya saat dirasanya Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal yang penting.

'_**Jangan tundukkan kepalamu. Angkat wajahmu, supaya terkesan sangat berani. Tatap matanya dalam dengan lembut…'**_ Kali ini saran Kai terngiang dipikirannya.

Saat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol malah menatap mata Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang menurutnya lembut dan dalam. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit terheran dan memiringkan kepalanya.

'_**Jangan gugup! Dan jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!'**_ Ini adalah pesan Kris dahulu kala, saat Kris memberikan sebuah pelajaran tentang cinta pada semua dongsaengnya.

'_**Katakan yang sejujurnya isi hatimu.'**_ Semua suara dari anggota keluarganya membuat Chanyeol sangat berani dan ingin segera mengungkapkan perasaan yang membuatnya salah tingkah ini.

"Baekhyun… Kau tau sesuatu tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol. Masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Lembut dan dalam. Namun itu membuat kesan 'mesum' dimata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah yang sangat mais menurut Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun… Sebenarnya… Um, sebenarnya… Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Kau yang pemalu dan pendiam, juga pintar dengan suara yang merdu membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Kurasa aku mencintaimu. Aku tau aku tidak romantis. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau pendek, karena aku sudah terlanjur menyukaimu. Apa kau… Mau menjadi pacarku?"

Sesaat hening…

Dan…

Tiba-tiba saja, burung-burung terbang dengan terbirit dari pohon yang menaungi bangku tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk.

**Sesuatu yang tidak terduga telah terjadi…**

.

"Kasihan sekali kau, tiang listrik. Kenapa perjuanganmu harus berakhir tragis begitu…" Sehun sok berduka atas apa yang telah dialami Chanyeol di kencannya bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingin melawan Sehun. Namun mengingat pipinya yang merah dan sakit membuat ia memilih untuk diam.

"Hahaha~ bagaimana rasanya di tampar, hyung? Kurasa, wajahmu tampan dengan hiasan merah di pipimu itu." Tawa Kai meledak. Ia guling-guling di kasur Chanyeol. "Byun Baekhyun adalah orang seperti itu ternyata. Diluar dugaan…"

Sehun mengangguk, sok tau. "Sudah Chan hyung. Sekarang kan Baekhyun sudah menerimamu. Jadi, sebut saja ini pengorbanan." Sehun menahan tawanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat melihat nama di layar ponselnya, Baekkie Angel. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengangkat telponnya. Chanyeol sengaja membuat telponnya dalam keadaan loudspeaker, agar Sehun dan Kai bisa mendengar dan mengambil kesimpulan tentang Baekhyun yang asli.

"Yoboseyo…" Sapa Chanyeol.

"AAAAAAAA~ CHANYEOL SAYAAAAAAANNNNGGG! Aku minta maaf! Sungguh. Aku tidak sengaja. Apa tamparanku itu sakit? Apa pipimu baik-baik saja? Haruskah aku mengantarmu kerumah sakit? Oh, Channie~ aku sungguh minta maaf…" Teriak namja di seberang. Membuat Sehun dan Kai harus menutup terlinganya dengan kedua tangan mereka dan menjauh dari ponsel Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya memasang senyumnya. "Gwaenchana." Dustanya, padahal pipinya sudah bengkak sekarang. "Tenanglah. Hanya sedikit merah." Jawab Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Sehun dan Kai hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka dengan menenggelamkan wajah mereka masing-masing ke bantal empuk yang ada disitu.

"Aku minta maaf." Sesal Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, Baekkie. Sekarang sebaiknya cepat tidur, ini sudah malam. Atau aku akan 'memakanmu' besok pagi?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak segan-segan akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani macam-macam." Tantang Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur. Kau juga istirahatlah."

Pip. Telponnya terputus. Chanyeol meletakkan kembali ponselnya ditas meja belajarnya.

"Apa aku dan Kai sudah boleh tertawa?" Tanya Sehun yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

Chanyeol memandang kedua dongsaeng evilnya dan berkata, "Tertawa saja. Kris tidak membuat peraturan untuk tidak boleh tertawa, kan?"

Dan saat itu juga, rumah mereka bergetar karena tawa keras dari kedua iblis yang selalu tertawa diatas penderitaan Chanyeol itu.

"Buahahahahaaaahahahahaaaa~" Kai terus beguling kesana kemari. Sementara Sehun terus saja memukul-mukul tembok.

"Kau begitu payah, tiang listrik!" Seru Sehun.

"Apa kita tidak mengatakan hal penting padanya, Sehun? Agar jangan mengutarakan fakta yang sebenarnya?" Kai memukul-mukul punggung Sehun, sambil tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Kurasa aku lupa. Buktinya tiang listrik itu bilang Baekhyun pendek dan pendiam. Hahahahaa~" Jawab Sehun. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata saking enaknya menertawakan Chanyeol. "Tidak disangka, kalau orang yang dianggap pendiam itu sangat heboh dan hyperactive juga talkactive. Suka tertawa seperti si tiang listrik. Cocok sekali. Kau tidak salah pilih!"

Kai menimpalinya dengan tertawa keras.

"Jangan berisik!" Kris masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disitu. "Akhir perjuangan cintamu untuk Byun Baekhyun sangat tragis. Dan kau terlalu menyedihkan untuk itu."

Jleb! Itu sangat menusuk.

"Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk berkata seperti itu, Kris?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan sesuatu ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Hah~ kau lebih menyedihkan karena kau seorang jomblo!" Balas Chanyeol. Ia memberikan smirk-nya kepada Kris.

Kris mendelik dan memberi death glare pada Chanyeol. "Tidak sopan! Akan aku buktikan kalau aku lebih berkharisma daripada kalian dan bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang sangat luar biasa."

"Jinjja? Kurasa diantara kita hanya aku saja yang berkharisma. Ingatkan kalau aku memiliki keyword Kawura, hm?" Kai yang sudah berhenti tertawa kini sedang duduk bersila kaki di atas kasur Chanyeol.

"Mimpi sekali, kau!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Walaupun kita jomblo, tapi aku dan Kris ge adalah orang yang lebih baik dari kalian berdua. Aku dan kris ge akan buktikan kalau kisah cinta kita akan lebih baik." Ucap Sehun. Mungkin ia merasa kalau dirinya juga jomblo.

"Sehun benar." Bela Kris.

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang memiliki kunci atas hubungan Sehun nantinya." Kai menatap Sehun dengan smirk iblis kebanggaannya.

Sehun diam. Ia… Tidak berkutik.

"Benar kan, Sehun?" Tanya Kai setengah menggoda.

Sehun mengembungkan pipnya. "Bbuing-bbuing." Lagi. Sehun ber-aegyo ria pada Kai. "Ayolah Kai. Bantu aku." Pinta Sehun.

Kai merasa perutnya mual saat bbuing-bbuing itu kembali ditujukan padanya. "Tuh kan. Akulah kunci untuk kisah cinta Sehun."

"Kkamjong!"

Kai hanya tertawa sambil smirk-smirk itu terus dilontarkan pada Sehun.

.

"**Setidaknya, perjuanganku untuk menjadikan Baekhyun seorang pacar sudah terjawab. Walaupun dengan tamparan keras di pipi, aku tau itu adalah perjuanganku. Happy Virus? Kurasa kami akan menjadi pasangan serasi. BaekYeol akan menjadi legenda sepanjang sejarah! Kau memang benar-benar tampan Chanyeol!"**

Chanyeol kembali bermonolog dengan hatinya di pantulan kaca yang ada di kamarnya, ditengah kericuhan Kris vs kai vs Sehun.

Dan…

Cerminnya retak lagi deh -_-

Lama kelamaan, cermin besar di kamar Chanyeol akan hancur juga!

"**Walaupun ada cap telapak tangan di pipiku, tapi itu tidak mengurangi pesona dan ketampananmu, Chanyeol…"** Chanyeol tertawa sambil melihat pantulan dirinya.

.

Kalau ini adalah dongeng snow white, mungkin cerminnya akan bicara dan mengatakan kalau yang tertampan itu adalah Kai #plakk.

.

.

.

Chapter 2, FIN~

.

.

.

Ah… Aneh sekali chapter ini. Disini, aku gak focus ke couple ^^ tapi aku focus ke 'The Tall Brother' nya yang semprul itu. Hehehe~

Terimakasih buat yang udah review di Chapter 1 ^^ tolong review lagi di Chapter 2 ini…

Next, mungkin HunHan. Atau gak tau KaiSoo… Pokoknya, tetep stay untuk Chapter 3 okayy_

Gomawo…

.

.

.

Balasan Review…

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw :: Hehe. Kayaknya harus berjuang keras buat dapet kesuksesaan di kisah cintanya deh. Wkwkwk~ oke, sankyuu ne ^^

Anyta :: Hehe, dari chap 1, Chayeol udah megang tempat tertinggi buat ngisi chap ini.. Hehe. Mianhae. Liat di chap depan, ne? gomawo ^^

Sasuke. gmpaselleh :: Ahahahaa~ aku kalau jadi dongsaeng mereka, aku pendek sendiri -_- nanti aku dikiranya anak tiri orang tua mereka *karena pendek sendiri, dikiranya gak seketurunan* #plakk. Gomawo udah nunggu ^^

Fresh Salmon :: Ini sudah update. Maaf lama ^^ gomawo~

Kiella Yue :: Ne, gomawo ^^ ini chap 2nya. Makasih semangatnya ^^

Sari Nur Hanifah :: Salam kenal jugaaaa *hug* Gomawo udah suka, dan ini lajutannya ^^ dan, mian.. Dari awal ini sudah di genre yaoi maaf banget, ne? kalo diubah mendadak feel yang dulu jadi ilang. Makasih udah review, ini lanjutannya ^^

Kim Minhyun :: Ahahahaa~ mianhae kalau Menuhin inbox emailnya chingu ^^ dan btw makasih buat semua dukungannya dan udah selalu ngikutin fict aku juga nyempetin comment di fict aku ^^ saranghae :*

Aul Ondubu :: Haha, iya… Kaya do-re-mi-fa :p Ini lanjtannya, makasih ^^

Chiisalma :: Thankyou ^^

Riyoung Kim :: Kkamjong punyakuuuu! *di death glare Kyungsoo*

Shin Min Hwa :: Ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo ^^

Just Call Me :: Aku dengan senang hati mempersilahkan chingu untuk review ^^ aku ucapin makasih banyak loh udah nyempetin baca dan review di fict gak jelas ini… Ini kelanjutannya ^^ insya allah humornya dibanyakin sedikit ^^v terimakasih semangatnya…

Nam Ji Ruu :: Ini udah update lagi. Mian kalo agak lama ^^ aku gak tau ini humornya nambah atau enggak, tapi aku berusaha. Haha, aku memang sengaja bikin agak koplak biar gak terlalu serius urusan brothershipnya :D gomawo udah baca dan review…

Gaemkevin :: KaiSoo belum mulai… Mwo? Magnae tersakiti? Tapi menurutku dia magnae iblis yang selalu menyakiti #plakk. Hehe. Makasih udah baca dan nyempetin review ^^

Tania3424 :: Ini lanjutannya. Tragis nasib cinta Chanyeol :p gomawo udah review…

BabySuLayDo :: Aaaaa~ aku ingin selalu ngucapin makasih ke chingu *hug* #lebay. Gomawo buat semua review dan ketersediannya baca fict abal aku ^^ dan makasih buat ngingetin kecerobohan aku di fict waktu itu. Dan ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka… ^^

:: Ahahahaa~ iya. Turunan magnae dia mah :p gomawo udah review ^^

Kan Rin Min :: Hehe, gomawo… Ini lanjutannya ^^

Pah :: Siap :* ini lanjutannya ^^ gomawo~

Putrii :: Haha, kan The Tall Brother. Jadi semua tinggi :p soal marga, Kris kan anak pertama dan juga lahir juga besar di China. Disini, aku bikin Kris ngikut marga appa-nya. Katakanlah mereka anak campuran China-Korea ^^ nah, sisanya kan lahir dan besar di korea, mereka pake marga umma-nya, yakni Park. #dor. Gak nyambung yah? Haha. ChenMin dan SuLay nanti ada kok ^^ tunggu ajja… Ini udah update. Maaf lama ^^

Nada Choconut P :: Ini lanjutannya. Gomawo ^^

Miina708 :: Ini sudah agak panjang (diliat dari word-nya) ^^ makasih udah suka, udah baca, dan udah nyempetin review ^^ update kilat? Ini sudah update, tapi maaf kalo lama ^^

:: Itu mungkin karena rasa percaya diri Chanyeol ngebikin cerminnya gak kuat ^^ rahasia Sehun? Haha. Liat ajja~ gomawo ^^

Lana :: Gomawo… Ini lanjutannya ^^ semoga suka…

:: Rahasianya Sehun ya rahasia :p semuanya memang narsis menurutku, Cuma kris aja yang masih keliatan tenang ^^ ini lanjutannya, gomawo~

Hibiki Kurenai :: Tiang lampu? Boleh juga ^^ awas loh chingu diterjang beliungnya Sehun ^^v gomawo ya…

Ryu Chanhyun :: Sehun? Sebaiknya ijin dulu ke Luhan, ne? ^^ gomawo~

.

Huaaaa~~ gak nyangka responnya seperti ini. Amazing ^^ maaf kalau chapter ini gagal banget dan maaf untuk update lama, karena, kalau sabtu sama minggu aku gak bisa publish cz aku ada kesibukan lain *gak ada yang nanya* #wew

Tolong review di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, ne? ^^

Gomawooooo~ *deepbow with KaiSoo*


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tall Brother**

**Chapter 3 :: Kung-fu Panda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat itu. Setiap kamar di rumah para pria tinggi sudah terdengar sepi dan gelap, para penghuninya sudah tertidur, mungkin.

Mari kita cek.

Pertama adalah kamar Chanyeol. Pemiliknya sudah berada di Dreamland-nya yang mungkin indah. Posisinya yang tengkurap dengan celana boxer berwarna merah menyala. :P

Lalu Sehun. Namja yang mengaku normal ini juga sudah terlelap. Kebiasaan baik Sehun adalah dirinya yang harus tidur tepat jam 9 malam, dan katanya itu agar ia tidak mendapat kerutan di wajah tampannya. *tips dari magnae*

Dan Kai? Lampu di kamarnya masih menyala, walaupun hanya lampu temaram. Kai sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Earphone yang tersambung ke ponselnya menempel di kedua telinganya. Tandanya sedang menelpon.

"He? Aku malas, hyung…"

"…"

"Arasseo. Tapi janji akan membantuku, ya?"

"…"

"Aku belum ngantuk!"

"…"

"Hyung! Aku belum mendapatkan night kiss-ku!"

"…"

"Jahat!"

"…"

"Baiklah."

"…"

"Hm? Bagaimana kal_"

Tok Tok Tok.

Pembicaraan Kai dengan Kyungsoo –sepertinya- harus terpotong karena kini seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Kai, kau masih bangun? Boleh aku masuk?" Suara ini milik namja yang mengaku paling mirip dengan Angry Bird! Alias Kris.

"Hyung, aku akan di sidang Kris-ge karena aku belum mengerjakan tugas liburan! Ottokhae?" Panik Kai. Ia gelagapan. Ia berpikir mungkin Kris akan benar-benar memarahinya.

"…"

"Ah, kalau begitu aku tutup dulu telponnya. Besok aku akan menelpon lagi. Okay, Baby?" Kai pamit kepada Kyungsoo. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur. Lusa kau harus membantuku mengerjakan tugas. Haha. Jaljjayo, Kyungie hyung~"

Pip. Telponnya terputus dan dengan segera Kai melepaskan earphone yang menempel di kedua telinganya.

"Kai?" Panggil Kris lagi. "Kau masih bangun, kan?"

"Ne. aku masih bangun. Ada apa, ge?" Tanya Kai dari dalam.

"Apa aku boleh masuk? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!" Jawab Kris dari luar.

Kai berjalan mendekat ke pintu. Ia membuka kuncinya dan membuka pintunya sedikit. Lalu menyembulkan kepalanya. "Ada apa? Apa sangat penting? Bisakah kita bicara diluar saja?" Tanya Kai memandang Kris.

"Ini sangat penting, Kai. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kutanyakan padamu. Dan aku harus membicarakan ini di kamarmu."

Kai mendelik. "Sangat penting? Tapi kau tau peraturan untuk kamarku kan, ge?" Tanya Kai dengan kesal. Kenapa harus dikamarnya coba? Bukannya bisa dikamarnya saja? Ugh~

Kris mengangguk cepat. "Aku tau. **Tidak ada yang boleh memasuki kamar Kai siapapun dan untuk urusan apapun**, bukan?" Jawabnya.

"Itu tau. Jadi untuk apa kau memaksa masuk, ge?"

"Oh, ayolah Kai~ aku sedang butuh bantuanmu…" Kris memelas.

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bantuanku? Sejak kapan kau butuh bantuanku? Biasanya gege akan ke kamar Sehun dan bicara dengannya. Membiarkanku kesepian dan serasa terasing diantara keluargaku sendiri. Gege juga sering melempariku alat makan dan_" Ucapan Kai yang dramatis itu terpotong karena Kris yang dengan segera memberikannya glare yang amat sangat tajam. Kai langsung diam seribu bahasa.

"Boleh aku masuk, **KAI SAYANG**?"

Hoeekk! Kai ingin sekali muntah saat Kris memanggilnya begitu. Sungguh menjijikan, pikir Kai. Lebih parah daripada saat Sehun memberikannya Bbuing-bbuing.

Akhirnya Kai mengalah. Dan mempersilahkan Kris untuk masuk.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Kai.

Selangkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Dan… "Kai?" Bisiknya.

Kai yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Kris. "Nde? Wae, ge?" Tanya Kai heran.

Pandangan mata Kris mengedar. Raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi sangat masam. Entah karena apa. Hanya saja… beberapa saat Kris menjadi pucat pasi.

"Ge? Gege baik-baik saja, kan?"

Suara bass dongsaeng kurang ajarnya membuat Kris tersadar dari segala sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya pergi jauh. "Jongin, aku bangga padamu!" Ucapnya penuh penekanan dan terasa seperti sedang menyindir, tanpa memandang Kai.

"He?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sesaat, Kai merasakan firasat buruk. Kalau Kris sudah memanggilnya dengan nama **JONGIN**, berarti dia sedang marah atau kesal.

"JADI INI ALASANMU MELARANG SIAPAPUN UNTUK MASUK KE KAMARMU, HAH?!" Kris akhirnya berbalik, berteriak di depan wajah Kai. Membuat wajah Kai kini basah, efek teriakan Kris yang membuat kuah dari mulutnya muncrat semua ke wajah Kai. *ih Duizhang meuni Jorse -_- (Jorok Sekali)*

Dramatis? Bagaimana tidak?! Kalian tau, kamar Kai sudah seperti rumah yang selama 40 tahun tidak dihuni. Sarang laba-laba yang menempel diatap kamarnya. Semut yang berjejer di dinding. Juga kecoa yang berkeliaran. Dan tentunya tikus beserta gerombolan keluarganya. Ah, bukan. Bukan itu yang Kris lihat. Tetapi, kasur yang ber-sprei-kan salah satu tokoh Pororo yaitu Crong terlihat lusuh dan sangat bau apek. Juga semuanya yang sangat berantakan!

'_Bagaimana si Kkamjong ini bisa bertahan di kamar yang separah ini?'_ Tanya Kris dalam hati. Matanya menatap Kai tajam. Yang ditatap hanya nyengir gaje.

"Hehe. Peace, hyung…" Kai menyunggingkan senyum yang menampilkan deretan giginya. Tangannya terangkat dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V'.

Kris mendesah berat. "Kau ini adalah dongsaengku yang paling parah, Kai." Katanya.

"Apanya?" Tanya Kai sok polos dan sok gak tau apa-apa.

"Semua hal." Jawab Kris singkat sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi meja belajar milik Kai. Kris juga melihat banyak debu yang menempel begitu tebal di dekat komputer yang Kai simpan di meja belajarnya. "Ugh~ Kai! Kau jorok sekali!"

Yang diteriaki seperti itu malah kembali nyengir.

"Kalau bukan karena keperluan pribadi, aku sungguh ingin mematuhi peraturan kamarmu, Kai!" Kris mengangkat kakinya dan bersila diatas kursi itu. Tangannya terlipat di dada.

Alis Kai bertaut penasaran. "Jadi, apa yang ingin gege tanyakan?" Tanya Kai. To the point.

Kris mengubah tatapannya menjadi sangat serius. "Janji jangan membocorkan ini pada siapapun, oke?" Kris mengajukan sebuah perjanjian.

Kai semakin terheran. "Ini sangat penting ya, ge?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kris sangat frustasi. Kenapa Kkamjong-nya jadi lemot begini? Biasanya dia yang paling cepat merespon perkataannya. Kris hanya membuang nafas lelah dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sangat penting!" Jawabnya.

"Tentang Huang Zi Tao?" Mata Kai tetap seperti tadi, heran. Mata sebelah kanannya kecil, sedangkan sebelah kirinya besar. eum, seperti ini o_O tau kan?

Kris terbelalak kaget. Matanya membuka lebar. "D-darimana kau tau, Kkamjong?" Tanyanya shock. Pasalnya, ia belum pernah bercerita sama sekali tentang orang yang sudah merebut perhatiannya pada siapapun.

Kai cuma masang ekspresi aneh seperti ini : -_- . "Gege udah tua, ya? Kenapa pelupa? Bahkan Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah tau. Bagaimana tidak? Saat melamun, gege selalu menggumamkan nama itu. Saat masak, pasti membayangkan wajahnya, kan? Ahh…" Kai yang duduk di kasurnya hanya menatap Kris gusar. Kenapa tidak ada yang mendingan dari semua saudaranya selain dirinya sendiri? Itu pikir Kai.

"Oh, masa aku begitu? Kenapa aku tidak sadar, ya?" Gumamnya tidak jelas. Dan itu membuat Kai hanya menghela nafas maklum, melihat semua saudaranya memang begitu.

"Jadi maksud gege menggangguku malam-malam itu untuk apa?"

Kris mengambil jeda selama sekitar dua menit. Ia sedang mempersiapkan kalimat yang akan ia sampaikan pada si raja setan satu ini. "Eum… Begini…" Mulainya.

"Gege ini lama sekali. Aku tau, gege akan menemui Tao dan segera mengungkapkan perasaan gege, kan? Gege mau bertanya padaku cara yang baik untuk mengutarakan itu, kan? Karena gege tau kalau aku adalah orang pertama di rumah ini yang pacaran, kan?" Potong Kai cepat. Kai kesal dengan kakak tertuanya yang loadingnya lama itu.

"Hehe, begitulah~" Kris mengusap tengkuknya, tersenyum aneh. Malu mungkin, haha.

"Hah~ kenapa gak _to the point_ aja gitu, ge. Jangan bertele-tele. Aku malas loh dengan orang yang suka lama kalau bicara." Kris memandang Kai yang ternyata banyak maunya dan bawel.

"Mau membantuku tidak?" Kris mulai kesal.

Kai berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan dapat apa kalau aku bisa membantu gege?" Smirk khasnya tersungging dengan sempurna. Namun sayangnya itu tidak akan mempan pada Kris. Karena Kris punya tatapan yang lebih tajam yang membuat Kai bungkam dan memilih mengalah.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan." Jawab Kris pasti.

Kai hanya mengangguk. Kai berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kris. Kedua tangan Kai mencengkram bahu Kris dan didekatkanlah wajah Kai ke wajah Kris. Kalian tau? Jantung Kris mulai berdetak tak karuan. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Kris merasakan aura yang luar biasa dari tubuh Kai.

Mulut Kai mendekat ke telinga Kris. Bibir itu bergerak-gerak didekat telinga Kris, membisikan sesuatu.

Dan saat itu juga, Kris mematung. Matanya tak mengerjap sama sekali. Apa yang dibisikkan Kai barusan, Kris tak mempercayai itu.

"Jinjjayo?" Gumam Kris. Ia memandang kosong ketembok kamar Kai.

Kai lagi-lagi tersenyum menyeramkan. "Sudah selesai, kan, ge? Sekarang gege keluar dari kamarku karena ini sudah sangat larut. Aku harus tidur, ge. Gege juga, harus bersiap. Oke, byebye, Kris ge." Kai menarik paksa Kris yang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yak! Kai! Aku belum_"

Blam.

Sayangnya, pintu kamar Kai sudah dikunci dari dalam. Dan Kris hanya mendesah pelan. _'Apa aku bisa?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Kris menatap nanar pintu kamar Kai dengan lekat.

.

Sehun adalah orang yang pertama bangun. Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya, Sehun segera berlari ke dapur, mencari Kris dan mencari makanan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tiga mangkuk sup krim lengkap dengan roti keringnya. Sehun juga menemukan secarik kertas notes diatas meja makan itu. Sehun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

'**Aku ada urusan dulu. Mungkin agak lama, dan aku tidak akan pulang sebelum urusanku ini selesai. Kalian boleh makan diluar kalau mau. -Kris Dragon-'**

"Notes dari Kris?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berada di samping Sehun. Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Sehun, membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget dibuatnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja. Iya, ini dari gege." Jawab Sehun sambil memberikan kertas itu pada Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun segera mengambil tempat duduk di kursi dan mencicipi sup krim buatan gege-nya.

Chanyeol asyik membaca. Dan setelahnya ia tertawa. "Hahahaha, katanya dia naga, Sehun." Seru Chanyeol setelah selesai membaca akhir dari surat itu. Chanyeol meletakkan kembali notes itu diatas meja dan duduk di kursi didepan Sehun, mau menyantap makanannya.

"Dia memang naga, karena hobinya yang marah-marah saja." Jelas Sehun tidak terlalu peduli.

Dan chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Ia mulai melahap sarapan paginya. "Tumben-tumbenan masakan Kris enak…" Katanya. "Ini pasti sup krim instan."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol. "Enak? Menurutku biasa saja." Balasnya.

"Kau tau sehun? Selama ia memasak untuk kita, hasilnya selalu jauh dari kata enak. Dan ini, tumben sekali rasanya enak, eumm sedikit gurih…" Jelas Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku sih tidak peduli, yang jelas kalau ada makanan aku pasti memakannya." Kai datang dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk seperti biasa, di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau kan rajanya makan. Semua makanan pasti kau habiskan!" Seru Chanyeol meledek.

"Ne, Kkamjong. Kau itu rakus. Bagaimana bisa tubuhmu akan berhenti tinggi kalau makanmu selalu banyak?" Sehun memberikan tatapan mengerikan pada Kai.

Kai tidak merespon. Ini sudah biasa, pikirnya. Mata Kai menemukan selembar notes diatas meja. Ia segera membacanya dan sesaat ia tersenyum evil. "Jadi dia pergi…Nekat!" Kai bergumam sambil menyimpan kembali notes itu diatas meja.

Sehun dan Chanyeol menatapnya sambil saling berpandangan.

"Kau… tau sesuatu, Kkamjong?" Chanyeol mengambil suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tiang bendera itu?" Sehun menimpali.

Dan sekali lagi, Kai hanya menyunggingkan senyuman evil khasnya yang menurut Chanyeol itu adalah ekspresi terburuk yang pernah ada.

.

Kris sedang berada disebuah gedung yang cukup besar siang itu. Ia berjalan dengan sangat gugup menuju sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini kalau itu adalah ruangan tempat orang-orang berlatih _wushu_. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Matanya melihat kedalam ruangan itu lewat kaca kecil di pintu itu. Dilihatnya, seseorang sedang berlatih _wushu_ sendiri di dalam sana.

Kris tersenyum senang karena yang berada didalam sana adalah **Tao-nya ***si Duizhang main klaim Tao miliknya ajja deh -_-*. Dengan masih sedikit gugup Kris membuka pintunya pelan. "Annyeong~" Sapanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman anehnya.

Tao. Orang yang menurut Kris sedang berlatih _wushu_ itu berhenti sebentar dari latihannya dan menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. "Eh? Kris ge?" Serunya heran dan kaget tentunya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini masih musim liburan semester, dan seorang Wu Yi Fan berkeliaran di gedung _karate – taekwondo – wushu_ itu? Untuk apa? Kenapa? Ada apa? Namja super duper tinggi ini biasanya hanya berkutat dengan google chrome-nya, kan? Itu pikir Tao.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Tao mengagguk sambil tersenyum lembut. _'Oh, gosh~ manis sekaliiiii~ Kkamjong! Aku ingin terbang bersama Baby Panda!'_ teriak kris dalam hati.

Kris menampar pipinya pelan agar ia tidak berpikir aneh yang malah akan membuat **Tao-nya** pergi begitu saja berlalu dari hadapannya karena menganggapnya aneh. Apa kata Kkamjong nanti? Huh~ _'Aku tidak akan bisa pulang kalau aku tidak mendapatkan Tao.' _Hati Kris membatin sedih.

Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk berdampingan di pinggir ruang latihan _wushu_ itu. "Ge, sedang apa disini? Bukankah masih musim libur semester? Apa gege disuruh dosen kesini?" Tanya Tao. Ia meneguk air mineral didalam botol. Gluk gluk gluk. Begitulah bunyi air yang masuk melewati tenggorokan Tao. =.= #plakk ah!

Kris menarik nafas, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup dan rasa _dugeun dugeun_ di hatinya. "Err.. Anniyo. Aku hanya sedang ingin bertemu denganmu, Tao." Jawab kris. Kris kayanya mulai linglung deh. Soalnya, jawaban Kris yang ini buat Tao jadi makin bingung loh.

"Hah? Apa, ge? Denganku?" Tao menatap Kris penuh tanya. "Ada apa?"

Tuh kan! Inilah akibatnya. Sekarang, kau tidak bisa cari alasan lagi, Duizhang! Tidak ada jalan untukmu mengelak kalau kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Huahahahaa~ *author di injek naganya Duizhang ^^v*

'_Duuhh, ini gimana…?'_ Batin Kris. Mukanya sudah tidak tenang dan rasa gugup itu muncul lagi.

"Gege?" Tangan Tao melambai-lambai di depan muka Kris.

Dan Kris yang tersadar, hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya. Ia bingung. Haruskah ia jujur sekarang? Oh, Kkamjong~ (si Duizhang lagi kena KkamjongSyndrom! #plakk)

"Sebenarnya aku sengaja kemari. Aku ada penting denganmu. Kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan?" Jawab Kris akhirnya. Ia segera berpikir keras, menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Huang Zi Tao.

Tao memasang wajah bingung yang lucu. Kemudian tersenyum dengan mata pandanya yang terpejam. "Aku baru saja selesai berlatih. Jadi, aku senggang." Jawab Tao senang.

Kris terpaku. Kris tidak bisa menahan pesona Tao yang merasuki dirinya. Ia ingin sekali berlari keliling tempat Tao berlatih sambil mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya layaknya naga. Kemudian berteriak nama Tao dengan keras. Plak! Plak! Plak!. Kris menampar-nampar pipinya lagi. _'Anni anni anni!'_ Batinnya lagi keras, membuang semua pikiran anehnya itu. *Duizhang kebanyakan ngebatin!*

"Eum… Sebenarnya… Err- itu… Aku…" Kris tergagap.

What?! Jangan membuang waktu, Kris!

Tao menatap Kris. Ia menyiapkan kedua telinganya untuk mendengar apa yang akan kris katakan selanjutnya.

"Tao, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu." Yo! Sukses! Kau berhasil mengatakannya. Kau hebat, duizhang :-D

Tao cengo. Ia membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak tau kenapa gege-nya yang ini bisa berkata seperti itu. Dan Tao sangat tidak tau apa maksud gege-nya bicara begitu. Terlalu polos.

"Eum, begini… Aku, sudah menyukaimu sejak aku disuruh dosen untuk bekerja sama denganmu saat pengurusan perlombaan karate tahun lalu. Dan aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Mungkin, aku sudah mulai mencintaimu, Tao. Aku memang namja babbo. Hanya bisa memendam perasaanku tanpa bisa bilang apapun padamu. Aku membungkam perasaanku padamu selama setahun." Jelas Kris. Ia tidak berani menatap Tao.

Sementara Tao, dia masih tidak tau harus berkata apa…

"Tao. Wo ai ni. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Kali ini, Kris memberanikan diri menatap Tao yang memandanginya bingung.

.

Hening.

.

"Kris-ge…" Tao bersuara.

"Ne?" Kris nampaknya sangat antusias.

"Aku itu, namja yang keras loh." Kata Tao.

"Uhm?"

"Gege mencintaiku, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengungkapkannya barusan, kan, Baby Panda?"

"Eh?" Tao diam, kemudian ia berdiri. "Gege berdirilah."

Kris menurut dan berdiri. Berhadapan dengan Tao.

"Apa gege benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Kris mengangguk pasti. "Sangat!" Jawabnya.

.

"Gege harus kuat kalau begitu." Senyum evil milik Tao keluar, dan itu sangat menyeramkan. Dan sebenarnya, itu membuat Kris sangat merinding.

.

Kris diam.

.

"Ini hanya tes, ya, Kris ge." Lanjut Tao.

.

Hening.

Kris merasakan firasat buruk.

.

"Ugh!"

.

"Tenang saja, ge. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanya melakukan tes saja."

.

"Akh~!"

.

"Gege…"

.

"Uwaa!"

.

"Sedikit lagi, ge."

.

"Agh!"

.

"Sudah!" Tao tersenyum senang. "Wo Ai Ni, Kris-gege."

.

"…" Kris tersenyum.

.

"Satu lagi, ge." Lanjut Tao.

.

"…"

.

"Ini!"

Bukh!

.

"Ahh~ Taoooo!" Kris menjerit kesakitan.

.

"Hehe. Itu hukuman karena gege memanggilku 'Panda' dengan embel-embel 'Baby' padahal aku belum mengeluarkan jawaban apapun." Ucap Tao tersenyum. "Baiklah, ge. Terimakasih. See you." Dengan polosnya, Tao menggendong ranselnya dan berjalan keluar, hendak pulang.

Teganya. Ia meninggalkan Kris dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Tunggu Tao." Kris berteriak. "Hari minggu besok, kita kencan."

Tao berhenti tepat diambang pintu. "Sip, ge!" Jawabnya senang.

.

.

"Akhirnya~" Gumam kris.

"Aku akan pulang, Kkamjong!" Kris tersenyum ditengah lebam di wajahnya.

'_**Kuncinya hanya satu. Dan itu adalah bagaimana cara diri gege mengungkapkan sesuatunya pada Tao. Kemungkinan besar, kalau salah cara, paling gege akan bernaasib seperti si Tiang Listrik kemarin. Dan aku akan katakan satu hal, jadilah diri gege! JANGAN PULANG KALAU GEGE MENDAPATKAN APA YANG GEGE TARGETKAN!' **_ Terdengar jelas bisikan Kai di telinganya semalam.

.

"Hahahahaaa~ kau ternyata pintar, Kkamjong!" Kris berjalan terhuyung sambil tertawa di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati sore itu. "I got you, Baby Panda."

.

.

"Aku bertaruh, kalau nasibnya tidak jauh sepertiku." Chanyeol sedang memakan snack di sofa empuk sambil menonton Pororo. Sebenernya yang nonton itu adalah Kai. Karena suatu hal, **jika remote TV sudah dipegang si Kkamjong, maka itu adalah mutlak, tidak ada yang boleh mengganti channel-nya selain Kai**. Semuanya hanya bisa pasrah. Kai adalah sag penguasa TV di rumahnya! *author heboh*

Sehun, dia sedang bermain dengan PSP-nya.

"Kau hanya terlalu apes, Tiang Listrik!" Gumam Sehun. Ia masih anteng main game. Badannya ia banting ke kanan dan ke kiri, khas orang yang sibuk dengan game-nya.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak jomblo lagi. Yeyyy~" Seru Chanyeol senang. "Dan kalau Kris diterima oleh si Panda, maka tinggal hanya kau yang jomblo, muahahaaa~" Chanyeol tertawa puas. Dengan tangan yang masih memegang snacknya, kakinya yang menghentak-hentak ke lantai, mulutnya juga terbuka lebar. Menertawakan si magnae yang evil astajim itu.

Sehun mempause game-nya. Ia tidak ingin game over menghiasi layar PSP-nya gegara tidak fokus karena perkataan Chanyeol. Ia menyimpan PSP-nya dimeja dengan gusar. Sehun hendak membungkam mulut Chanyeol dengan bantal sofa itu, namun Kai keburu bersuara.

"Sssst~ Kris-ge pulang."

Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung duduk rapih. Mereka bersiap ingin menyaksikan apa yang terjadi dengan kakak tertuanya itu.

Kai? Masih santai denga film pororo-nya. Sebenarnya, Kai sudah bisa menebak jalannya cerita pengutaraan perasaan kris pada Tao.

.

Trek!

Kris menutup pintu rumahnya dengan pelan.

.

Bugh!

Kris membanting tubuhnya ke sofa.

.

Huff~

Kris menghela nafas dalam. Lega.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap Kris dalam diam. Mereka heran, karena kepulangan Kris kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Di wajahnya terdapat beberapa warna aneh, yakni biru keunguan. Apakah…

"Kris, kau di Kung-fu Tao, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dan Kris langsung menatap Chanyeol, sedikit kesal.

"Ge, kau bernasib seperti Chanyol?" Sambung Sehun dengan pertanyaan seadanya itu.

Akhirnya, Kris mengangguk. "Aku di _wushu_." Jawabnya lemas.

"Hahahahaa~" Kai tertawa. Ia tertawa sesaat setelah Kris berkata seperti itu. Disusul oleh tawa Chanyeol dan Sehun. Semuanya memegangi perutnya masing-masing. Tidak kuat menahan tawa.

"Poor Kris~" Chanyeol berucap diantara tawanya yang menggelegar.

Kris berdiri, menghampiri ketiga dongsaengnya yang sedang tertawa diatas penderitaannya. Dihadiahinya satu jitakan diatas setiap kepala. Semuanya langsung diam.

"Tao resmi menjadi pacarku." Ungkap Kris.

"Kalau kau berhasil medapatkan pandamu itu, lalu apa yang membuatmu jadi babak belur begini?" Chanyeol memasang tampang penasarannya, yang menurut author itu sangat lucu #kyaaaa!

"Aku tidak habis pikir, ge. Ternyata gege cukup tampan kalau ada hiasan di wajah. Haha. Aku jadi yang tertampan." Sehun berkata girang. Namun, ia langsung bungkam saat Kris menatapnya tajam. Tajam sekali.

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun memang hanya kalah oleh Kris.

"Kris-ge hanya terlalu jujur." Gumam Kai yang matanya masih setia dengan film Pororo-nya. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan si Pororo itu, namun telinganya juga tidak melewatkan sedikitpun perbincangan saudaranya.

"Maksudnya?"

Kris kali ini ambil suara. "Aku harus melewati tes sebelum aku menjadi pacarnya. Dan tes itu adalah beradu _wushu_. Dan satu lagi, aku dapat hukuman karena aku keceplosan memanggilnya Baby Panda." Kris mendesah. Ia tau reaksi apa yang akan diberikan dongsaengnya. Pasti seperti itu.

Prok prok prok. "Chukkhae, gege." Sehun bertepuk tangan riang. Entah senang karena Kris sudah punya pacar, atau senang karena Kris menderita?

Sudah Kris duga, Sehun akan begitu. Kris hanya bisa melihatnya maklum.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia tertawa keras sekali. "Hahahahaa~ selamat Kris. Kau sudah bukan seorang jomblo lagi di umurmu yang sudah makin tua. Dan selamat atas hadiah _wushu_-mu dari Tao." Chanyeol terkikik.

Dan Kris hanya bisa maklum lagi.

"Lain kali, gege harus belajar _wushu_. Setidaknya untuk menahan Tao kalau-kalau ia menyerang gege lagi." Ucap Kai. Ia tersenyum kearah Kris.

'_Eh? Tidak biasanya Kai baik seperti ini?'_ Batin Kris. Ia juga senang karena salah satu dongsaengnya ada yang sudah insyaf #plakk.

Sebenarnya, mungkin Kai takut ia akan dikubur oleh Kris kalau ia bersikap macam-macam. Mungkin…

"Kai. Terimakasih…" Ucap Kris tersenyum.

Kai hanya mengangguk. "Selamat, kau berhasil pulang, Kris-ge."

.

"**Hah, kenapa hari ini terasa sangat lelah? Mengejar Panda memang suklit. Wajah tampanku ternodai, OH NOOOO! Tapi, tak apa. Ini adalah perjuanganku, bukan? Perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan Baby Panda. Sekarang aku tidak jomblo lagi, you know? Yeah~ dan aku harus segera memperbaiki wajahku agar aku terlihat tampan bercahaya lagi saat kecan dengan Baby Panda minggu ini. Fighting!"** Kris bergumam sendiri di dapur sambil mengompresi wajahnya yang terkena _wushu_ Tao. Mungkinkah Kris juga hobi bermonolog? O.O

"**Dan untuk Kai… Ehm~ syukurlah kalau dia sudah menjadi namja yang baik."** Lanjut Kris.

.

.

xXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

"Sehun! Aku pinjam artikel yang kau pinjam dari sekolah, ya?"

"Asal kau mau membantuku agar Luhan jatuh cinta padaku."

"Bukankah kau bilang sendiri kalau kau adalah namja yang normal dan tampan? Kenapa soal Luhan saja harus meminta bantuanku?"

"Ya, Kai! Aku mohon…?"

"Sehun, jangan bbuing-bbuing padaku!"

"Jebal, Kai~ hanya tinggal aku yang belum punya pacar. Dan aku mau Luhan!"

"Eum~ apa aku harus peduli tentang statusmu?"

"Kai!"

"Hahaha~"

"Kau jahat Kai!"

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugas laporan semester. Bersama Kyungsoo besok. Atau mungkin aku akan mengajak Luhan dan mengobrol tentang semua kebiasaan bodohmu itu!"

"Hah?"

"Bye, Sehun."

"KKAMJONG! ANDWAEEEEE!"

Kai hanya bisa melakukan smirk saat ia berlalu dari kamar Sehun. Senang rasanya bisa menyiksa magnae itu. Ia akan balas dendam karena dulu Sehun sudah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukkan saat dirinya sudah hampir jadian dengan Kyungsoo.

Impas.

.

.

.

Chap 3, FIN~

.

.

.

Kyaaaa, gaje gaje gaje.\(_)/

Mianhae~

Chap ini lama update dan bener-bener gak dapet feel ceritanya -_-

Aku gak tau ini bagus atau enggak TT_TT semoga ajja masih ada yang memberiku saran, ne… #sigh

Agh~ otak aku membeku. Semoga chap depan lebih baik \(^_^)/

Betewe, kalau nasib Chanyeol dan Kris adalah kekerasan, bagaimana dengan Sehun yaa? Atau juga Kai? Ahahahaa~ masih gak kebayang nih…

Yeeee~ aku rasa chap depan penuh dengan dendam pribadi KaiHun, huahahahaaa~ tetep stay ya

.

Gomawo buat semua review yang masuk di chap satu dan chap dua… Review lagi di chap ini ya…

Mianhae gak bisa bales review-nya ;'(

.

Di review kemarin, ada yang nanya soal kalimat ending di chap dua… Dan jawabannya, IYA… AKU ITU KAIOTICS, HEHEHEE ;)

Makanya aku nulis, kalau kacanya snow white akan bilang bahwa KAI itu yang tertampan saat Chanyeol bemonolog narsis. Hehehe, peaceee ^_^v

.

Untuk terakhir, aku ingin teriak sedikit boleh, ya?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~ really thankyou for all. *dibungkem Kai*

.

Oke, terimakasih. Maaf banyak curcol-nya.

RnR?*bbuing-bbuing* #readersmuntahmuntah


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tall Brother**

**Chapter 4 (Last) :: A Secret**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya setelah insiden yang terjadi pada Kris.

Ini tepat jam 10 pagi. Masih musim liburan semester. Yah, walaupun beberapa hari lagi akan berakhir, jadinya para namja tinggi itu seperti sedang menikmati liburan mereka.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan sangat rapih. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit semangat kearah ruang televisi. "Tumben sekali rumah ini aman dari amukan naga ganas." Sehun bergumam sambil terus berjalan santai kearah ruang televisi.

"Tiang Listrik! Kau mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya saat ia melihat Chanyeol sudah amat sangat rapih. Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian resmi, loh. Sehun memperhatikan Chanyeol dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Oh, kau iblis! Ini, aku ada undangan pernikahan." Jawabnya sambil nyengir lebar. Giginya terpampang putih dan bersih, sesaat membuat Sehun silau dengan cahaya yang tepancar dari giginya.

"Jangan nyengir, deh! Jelek tau!" Saran sehun sok cool. "Ke undangan siapa?"

Chanyeol refleks mingkem. Sebenarnya, ia sedih. Kenapa Sehun sama sekali tak pernah sekalipun menyebutnya tampan? Malah ia ngaku-ngaku tampan -_-

"Pernikahannya Kim Jongdae. Aku akan pergi bersama Baekhyun."

"Kim Jongdae?" Kening Sehun mengkerut. Tanda tidak tau.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya, Kim Jongdae. Itu loh, si Chen. Yang dulu pernah aku kenalkan padamu. Yang wajahnya kotak…" Jelas Chanyeol. Ia sedang membenarkan letak dasi tuxedo-nya.

Sehun Nampak berpikir keras. Jari telunjuknya ia tempelkan di dagunya, seperti Amakusa Ryu yang sedang menyelidiki kasus di DDS #plakk. Dan, tring! "Ohh… Chen hyung! Yang jidatnya lebar itu, ya? Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang berani menikah dengannya? Aku pikir, aku benar-benar takut saat berhadapan dengannya. Wajahnya itu menakutkan. Jika menatap matanya, seperti ada petir yang menyambar-nyambar, gitu…" Sehun bergidik. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa orang yang berani dinikahi seorang Kim Jongdae. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, dulu Sehun sempat mendapat dampak negative ketika Chanyeol memperkenalkan Chen padanya. Tangannya tersengat listrik saat bersalaman!

Chanyeol tertawa garing. "Hahaha~ dia memang manusia petir. Biasanya, ia akan seperti itu kalau ada yang berani mendekati calon istrinya itu." Ucap Chanyeol menanggapi obrolan Sehun.

Sehun cuma ngangguk-ngangguk, sok cool tea geuningan… *sunda mode on*

"Dan calon istrinya itu Kim Minseok. Biasa dipanggil Xiumin. Ia kuliah di China, tapi asli orang Korea kok. Mereka berpacaran sudah empat tahun. Dan sekarang adalah hari pernikahannya. Ahh… Aku akan menjadi yang tertampan di pestanya hari ini." Chanyeol lanjut menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang tadi dan dengan sedikit merapihkan rambutnya yang sudah ia beri gel rambut.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia menyesal sudah membicarakan ini dengan Chanyeol. Karena ujungnya tetap saja sama, yaitu Chanyeol yang akan mengaku TAMPAN. Dan Sehun muak dengan itu. "Hoeekk! Dalam mimpimu saja, Tiang Listrik!" Seru Sehun, sebal. "Kenapa aku tidak melihat kris-ge? Kemana dia?" Tanyanya heran. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, yang ia temukan hayalah sesosok manusia tinggi dengan rambut sedikit keriting dan berpakaian rapih seperti agen FBI. Dan itu adalah Tiang Listrik yang sedang ada dihadapannya.

"Tadi Kris bilang dia ke pergi ke dokter."

"Dokter? Dokter siapa? Memang Kris-ge sakit, ya?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Anni. Dia hanya memeriksakan luka lebam yang ia dapat dari Tao itu." Jawabnya. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Kau tau Sehun, tadi wajahnya itu sangat tampan. Ada beberapa benjolan seperti bakso sapi dan berwarna ungu seperti anggur loh di wajahnya si Kris. Dan itu sangat bagus, hahaha…"

Sehun tersenyum iblis. Ia senang tak terkira. "Baguslah. Dengan begitu, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tampan disini, khkhkh~" Sehun mengakhirinya dengan kekehan menakutkan.

"Kau bilang apa, Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol. Mungkin, saking asyiknya ngelapin sepatunya biar kinclong, ia jadi tidak mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum iblis. "Anniyo. Bukan apa-apa." Katanya dusta. Ia berteriak dalam hati, _'Untung saja si Tiang Listrik gak denger. Hahaha...'_ Begitu teriaknya dalam hati.

"Oh…"

"Oi~ si Kkamjong dimana?"

Chanyeol berdiri tegak setelah sibuk membersihkan sepatunya. "Dia ada di dapur. Bersama Kyungsoo." Jawabnya tanpa menatap Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk. "Oh, ada Kyungsoo hyung." Gumamnya. Hatinya _dugeun dugeun_ gak karuan. Mungkinkah ada Luhan juga di dapur? Mengingat Kai kemarin bilang kalau ia akan mengerjakan tugas semester bersama Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan.

"Heh, iblis! Aku berangkat dulu ya? Byunbaek sudah menungguku. Katakan pada Kai dan Kyungsoo kalau aku berangkat ke undangan pernikahan temanku. Mobilnya aku pakai, oke? Bye… Mmuach!" Chanyeol segera berlalu sambil melemparkan Kiss Bye ke Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tiba-tiba kejer karena efek Kiss Bye dari Chanyeol

"Ihh, menjijikan sekali kau TiangLlistrik!" Sehun berteriak pada Chanyeol. Namun sayang, Chanyeol sudah menaiki mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi dan berlalu menjemput Byunbaek-nya.

Sehun komat-kamit, ia merutuki hidupnya lagi. Memiliki saudara yang aneh-aneh dan pada rempong membuatnya juga jadi ikut rempong dan terkena imbas nasib sialnya. Ckckck~

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Ia cukup kesepian juga kalau harus menonton sendiri di ruang televisi. Bisanya, ia akan bersama Kai walaupun selalu dibumbui dengan perdebatan kecil, namun itu adalah kenangan indah bagi yang mengalaminya. *ecieeee..*

"Kkamjong, kau sedang apa?" Sehun bertanya saat ia melihat Kai berdiri di depan sebuah blender. Seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu.

Sehun juga melihat kalau disampingnya ada seseorang berperawakan mungil dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Itu pacarnya Kai, namanya Do kyungsoo ^^ *author siapin banner KaiSoo*

Kai menoleh, begitupun namja di sampng Kai. "Annyeong, Sehun-ah… Ah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Kau semakin tinggi. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sehun.

Sehun mengakui perkataan Kai waktu itu, kalau Kyungsoo sangat manis. #plakk.

"Annyeong, Kyungsoo hyung… Hehe, iya sudah lama sekali ya? Terakhir itu, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, ya? Saat si Kkamjong itu terpeleset kulit pisang waktu dia mau nembak hyung itu, kan?" Sehun tertawa lebar mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpa Kkamjongnya saat itu. Nasib sial yang bertubi-tubi dialami Kai saat akan menjadikan Kyungsoo seorang pacar. "Masa aku semakin tinggi? Kok aku malah ngeliat hyung tetep pendek, ya? Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja hatiku sedang kosong, membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengisi hatiku ini, hyung." Ugh~ Sehun dramatis!

Kyungsoo diam. Ia… merasa sesuatu telah menancap dihatinya. Ingat kan? Sehun tadi bilang kalau ia tetap pendek. Hiks…

Bugh!

Kai melempari wajah Sehun dengan jeruk yang sedang dipegangnya itu. "Dasar kau iblis! Jangan berkata yang macam-macam!" Seru Kai. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan merangkul pundaknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dan kemudian menatap Kai. Tatapannya seolah berkata _Gwaenchana-aku-baik-baik-saja._

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja… Soal hati? Kau masih saja jomblo, ya? Sayang sekali. Padahal kau sangat tampan, Sehun-ah… Ckckck. Tapi tenang, mungkin saja Luhan, temannya Kai itu mau denganmu, meskipun Kai sudah membocorkan rahasia unikmu itu… Ehehehee~" Niat Kyungsoo sih balas dendam karena tadi Sehun mengatainya tetap pendek dengan tidak berperasaan, dan itu sepertinya berhasil.

Saat Sehun akan duduk, entah ada apa, ia menjadi kaget dan akhirnya jatuh terguling dari kursinya. Ia meringis sakit. Sedagkan matanya melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menertawakannya. Magnae teraniaya!

"Hahaha~ hati-hati makanya kalau duduk, magnae." Seru Kai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah? Pantatmu sepertinya benjol… Hehe." Sekarang, seorang Do Kyungsoo juga punya senyuman iblis loh, pemirsah. Efek pacaran ama si Kai tuh. :p

"Aku sudah buatkan jus jeruk. Dan ini ada spaghetti buatan Kyungsoo. Jika kau mau, makan saja. Aku dan Kyungsoo mau ke supermarket dulu. Kalau Luhan datang, katakan saja aku pergi dulu untuk membeli snack dan suruh dia menunggu." Pesan Kai pada Sehun. Sehun cuma bengong. Ia masih gak mudeng kayaknya.

"Dan, jangan merusak suasana, ya, Sehun-ah…" Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kai dan Kyungsoo yang meninggalkannya sambil bergandengan tangan. Membuat Sehun panas melihatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo hyung bisa evil juga. Ck! Ini hari sialkuuuuuuu~~" Teriaknya frustasi.

.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu sejak Kai dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Sehun di rumah untuk membeli snack ke supermarket. Sekarang, Sehun sedang menikmati spaghetti buatan kyungsoo dan jus jeruk buatan Kai sambil menonton acara di TV. Ia sangat senang kalau Kai tidak ada di rumah, jadi dia bisa menonton TV sesukanya dengan channel favoritnya.

Sehun tertawa saat melihat tingkah konyol Scooby dan Shaggy di TV. Sesekali sambil memasukkan sesendok spaghetti ke mulutnya.

Saat tengah asyik makan sambil nonton, tiba-tiba, bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Sehun dengan langkah gontai –karena acara nontonnya terganggu- berjalan menuju pintu depan dan segera membuka pintunya. Dan…

SET!

Sehun langsung berdiri tegak, ia tidak gontai lagi. Melihat siapa yang bertamu membuat Sehun melupakan makanan dan Scooby Doo-nya. Sehun tetap memandangi tamu itu. Seorang namja kecil berambut pirang, yang memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam dan kaos berwarna ungu juga menggendong sebuah ransel. Bentuk wajahnya yang sempurna membuat Sehun tak bisa melepas pandangannya. "Luhan hyung…" Gumam Sehun.

"Ah, annyeong, Sehun…" Luhan tersenyum menyapa kearah Sehun. Namun, bukannya tersadar, senyuman yang dilemparkan Luhan itu malah membuat Sehun semakin terbang. Oh, inilah cinta yang sesungguhnya! *dramatis lagi*

"…"

Luhan heran yang melihat Sehun hanya diam memandanginya. "Sehun?" Panggilnya. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya melihat kemana mata Sehun sedang menatap.

"…" Namun Sehun masih belum mau bangun dari imajinasinya, dari dunia khayalannya bersama Luhan. Sehun masih saja diam memandang Luhan.

"Sehunnie?" Luhan memanggil lagi. Kali ini ia melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan muka Sehun.

"…" Masih sama. Sehun belum mau bangun.

Luhan panik. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Sehun saat ini. Mungkinkah Sehun tersentuh setan yang numpang lewat? Huh, masa setan di sentuh sama setan langsung seperti itu sih… Sehun seperti ter-PAUSE!

"Hunnie!" Luhan berteriak sambil mengguncangkan sedikit bahu Sehun.

"Ah, ne! Hehe, mianhae, hyung… Aduuhh~ aku sedang melamun." Sehun yang tersadaar lagsung bersikap aneh demi menutupi kegugupannya saat melihat Luhan. Si Sehunnya salting! XD

"Eh?" Hanya itu reaksi Luhan. Sambil masang wajah bingung.

"E-o-i-iya… Hyung silahkan masuk dulu. Kai sedang ke supermarket bersama Kyungsoo hyung, dan katanya hyung disuruh nunggu sebentar." Sehun segera mencairkan suasana canggung diantara dirinya dan Luhan dengan mengambil suara terleih dahulu, mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

Luhan mengangguk tersenyum dan kemudian mengikuti langkah Sehun ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hyung, duduk dulu saja disini. Aku akan mengambil minuman dulu." Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk di ruang tempatnya menonton tadi.

"Ne." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun segera ke dapur. Mengambil segelas jus jeruk dan semangkuk spaghetti yang tadi disediakan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Sehun kembali menghampiri Luhan dengan nampan yang ada di tangannya. "Ini ada jus jeruk dan spaghetti. Tadi Kai dan Kyungsoo hyung membuat ini sebelum pergi ke supermarket. Hyung makan saja dulu sambil menunggu mereka kembali." Tawar Sehun.

Luhan lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum manis. Dan itu, membuat Sehun sedikit terbang dibuatnya. "Oia, Kris dan Chanyeol hyung kemana? Biasanya, mereka akan ribut, haha." Luhan bertanya melihat keadaan yang sepi hari ini.

"Kris-ge sedang ke dokter. Dan Chanyeol sedang pergi ke undangan pernikahan temannya bersama pacarnya." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan hanya mengangguk ria. "Sehun, Kai akhir-akhir ini cerewet sekali, loh." Kata Luhan sambil meminum jusnya.

What?

Sehun menatap Luhan kaget. "Maksudnya?"

"Iya, dia cerewet sekali. Banyak bicara tentang keluarganya." Jawabnya.

Sehun langsung pucat. Mungkinkah… Kai sudah mengatakannya pada Luhan? _'Sial!'_ batinnya mengumpat.

"Kai juga banyak cerita tentangmu. Aku sampai tertawa gak bisa berhenti saat Kai menceritakan tentang salah satu kebiasaanmu. Haha." Luhan tertawa kecil sambil sesekali meminum jusnya lagi.

Tuh kan… Ternyata Kai sudah mengatakannya. "Apa yang si Kkamjong itu katakan padamu?"

"Kai bilang, kalau salah satu kebiasaan baikmu itu adalah tidur sebelum jam 9 malam, mengerjakan tugas tepat waktu, tidak pernah kesiangan, dan selalu rapih." Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun kaget. Kenapa, malah itu yang diceritakan Kai?

"Kok daritadi diem aja? Ada masalah, ya?"

Sehun menggeleng. Dan tersenyum manis. _'Syukurlah. Si Kkamjong tidak mengatakan kalau aku adalah pecinta Squidward Tentacle. Atau tidak menceritakan aku yang mencintai Hello Kitty. Atau aku yang tidak bisa tidur tanpa boxer merah muda yang dibelikan umma waktu itu. Fiuhh~'_ Sehun bergumam dalam hati. _'I Love You, Tiang Jemuran!'_

"Kau suka Squidward Tentacle, ya? Kai bilang semua yang ada di kamarmu motif Squidward emua… hehe."

What

"Oia, kau juga menyukai Hello Kitty, kan?"

WHAT?

"Dan, Kai juga bilang kalau kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa boxer merah muda yang dibelikan umma-mu, ya? Hahaha~ kau lucu sekali Sehun. Kau sepertinya sangat sayang dan manja ya pada umma-mu…"

WHAT?~~

Oke. Kita cabut lagi perkataan Sehun kalau ia mencintai Kkamjongnya.

Sehun diam lagi. Ia malu.

"Gwaenchana, Sehunnie. Itu wajar, kok. Aku juga menyukai Stitch. Kamarku motifnya Stitch semua. Aku juga termasuk pecinta warna muda. Dan aku juga termasuk anak umma, hehehe." Luhan yang tau kalau Sehun sedang menutup mukanya karena malu, segera mengambil suara untuk menenangkan adik temannya itu.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang berbinar. "Jinjja?" Tanyanya. Mencoba meminta kejelasan atas pengakuan Luhan tadi.

Luhan mengangguk tersenyum.

"Ah, syukurlah~" Gumam Sehun merasa lega.

"Eum~ Sehunnie…" Panggil Luhan. Ia tampak malu-malu.

Sehun menatap Luhan. Sehun merasa degupan jantungnya semakin cepat. Ia merasa hatinya ingin sekali meledak! "Hyung! Aku ingin bicara padamu." Itulah respon Sehun. Sehun pikir, inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Eh?" Luhan bengong. Tadinya, dialah yang ingin bicara pada Sehun.

"Aku… Aku menyukai Luhan hyung. Aku sudah lama menyukai hyung. Aku selalu meminta bantuan Kai, tapi si tiang jemuran itu tidak pernah mau membantuku. Saat pertama kali Kai mengenalkan hyung padaku beberapa bulan lalu, aku langsung menyukai hyung. Aku pikir, hyung itu sangat manis dan lembut. Aku… Aku mencintai Luhan hyung."

Akhirnya~ Sehun mengungkapkannya dengan baik :-D

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat. Ia siap kalau Luhan akan menolaknya. Tapi ia akan lebih siap kalau Luhan menerima cintanya. Dan sejujurnya, ia tidak mau ditolak!

Luhan menunduk. Ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. Luhan pikir, mungkin saat ini wajahnya sudah merah seperti buat tomat matang. "Aku… aku juga." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Ha?"

"Aku juga suka Sehunnie. Aku suka Sehun saat Kai mengajakku melakukan tugas bersama di rumahnya. Dan aku bertemu Sehun dan saat itu juga aku menyukai Sehun." Ungkap Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum. "Benarkah itu, hyung?" Sehun mengangkat wajah Luhan dengan tangannya. Sehingga memperlihatkan wajah Luhan yang merah jambu. _'Kyeopta~'_ Hati Sehun menjerit.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku baru saja akan mengatakannya pada Sehun, tapi Sehun malah mengatakannya duluan."Cerita Luhan lucu.

Sehun tertawa. "Berarti, apakah kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?" Tanyanya tersenyum kerah Luhan. Berniat membuat Luhan blushing.

Luhan mengangguk lucu. "N-ne…"

.

"**Hahahaha~ akhirnya aku bisa memiliki Luhan hyung! Dan aku tidak bernasib seperti Kris dan Chanyeol. Ternyata, aku memang yang paling beruntung. Terimakasih untukmu Kkamjong, tidak ada salahnya juga kau membocorkan rahasiaku. Hahaha…"** Sehun membatin.

"**Khkhkhkh~ aku tidak mendapatkan cap merah atau lebam. Aku memang yang paling beruntung, huahahahaa~" **Lanjutnya.

.

"Sehun?"

"Ne, hyung?"

"Bolehkah, aku mencubit pipimu?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Luhan mulai memegang pipi Sehun dan mulai mencibitnya gemas.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, Sehun. Aku gemas."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Hyung! Jangan ditarik terlalu keras T_T appoooooo~"

"Ehehehee~ habisnya, aku gemas sekali, Sehunnie."

.

"Ugh~ aku kena juga deh, hiks… Pipiku meraaaaahhhhhhh T_T…"

.

.

.

_**Chanyeol and Baekhyun side…**_

"Chanyeol, kau lihat tadi? Kim Jongdae sangat tampan. Dan sangat serasi dengan Kim Minseok." Baekhyun berkata disamping Chanyeol. Mereka baru saja memberi selamat kepada pasangan yang sedang menikah hari ini.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya, mereka cocok sekali. Kapan ya kita bisa seperti mereka?" Gumam Chanyeol dengan tertawa kecil.

"Setelah mendapat restu dari orang tuaku dan orang tuamu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau ikut aku ke China tidak? Akan segera kukenalkan kau pada orang tuaku…"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Lanjutkan saja dulu kuliahnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

.

"**Aku akan segera membawamu pada orang tuaku, Baekhyun… Dengan begitu, kita akan segera seperti Jongdae dan Minseok…"** Batin chanyeol dalam hati sambil tersenyum aneh.

.

.

.

_**Kris side…**_

"Terimakasih, Lay. Aku merasa lebih baik setelah diperiksa olehmu…" Ucap Kris. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan seorang namja mungil yang manis.

Lay mengangguk. "Sama-sama, ge. Kalau pake salep ini, mungkin dalam waktu semalam luka lebam gege sudah hilang…" Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Oke."

"Oia, ge. Minggu depan itu, pernikahanku. Gege datang, ya? Ajak Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun juga. Oh, bersama Tao juga…" Lay tersenyum sambil memberikan satu kartu undangan kepada Kris.

Lay, atau Zhang Yixing adalah teman Kris. Tepatnya, mantan pacarnya Kris. Dulu, Kris dan Lay sempat pacaran ketika di China. Namun itu hanya terjadi selama dua bulan saja, karena Kris yang pindah ke Korea. Lay adalah namja yang pintar dan jenius. Sehingga di umurnya yang baru 22 tahun, ia sudah menjadi dokter di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul ini.

"Kim Junmyeon…" Kris menyebut nama seseorangdi kartu undangan itu yang ia yakin adalah namja yang akan menikah dengan Lay nanti.

"Ya, dia Kim Junmyeon. Suho, yang dulu juga satu sekolah dengan kita di China. Ketua OSIS."

"Oh… Suho… Oke. Aku pasti datang. Aku akan memberitau ini pada Tao dan juga saudaraku…" Ucap Kris tersenyum.

"Kapan akan menikah dengan Tao? Dari ceritamu, sepertinya Tao itu sangat baik dan lucu…" Lay bertanya.

Kris hanya tertawa. "Kami baru saja pacaran. Tapi, mungkin setelah aku membawa Tao ke China dan mengenalkan pada orang tuaku, akan langsung ada keputusan… Haha." Kris tertawa setengah bercanda.

Lay hanya mengagguk. "Kalau begitu, aku tunggu…"

.

"**Aku akan mengajak Tao ke China untuk bertemu orang tuaku. Dan setelah itu, aku akan segera menyebarkan kartu undangan pernikahanku dengan Tao secepat mungkin…"** Kris bicara dalam hati.

.

.

.

_**Kai and Kyungsoo side…**_

"Kenapa kita tidak jadi pulang? Mungkin Luhan sudah dirumah, Kai…" Kyungsoo bertaya pada Kai yang sedang duduk bersebrangan dengan dirinya.

Kai hanya tersenyum. "Biarkan saja mereka sejenak. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah berpacaran." Katanya santai. Ia meminum chocolate nut yang tadi dipesannya. Ya, sekarang mereka sedang duduk di sebuah café kecil. Mereka hanya berbohong saat mereka bilang akan pergi ke supermarket.

"Kau merencanakan semuanya, Kai?"

Kai mengangguk. "Sehun dan Luhan sudah saling menyukai satu sama lain. Aku juga berusaha membuat mereka dekat dengan menceritakan kebiasaan mereka. Dan mungkin caraku itu sedikit berhasil…" Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau hanya terlalu baik, Kai." Katanya.

Kai tertawa. "Haha. Aku adalah orang penyayang, hyung. Aku tidak akan mungkin tidak mebantu dongsaeng evilku itu. Telingaku sudah pecah setiap hari mendengarnya merengek. Di sekolah juga sama, Luhan akan merengek padaku. Aku juga sudah muak dengan bbuing-bbuing yang selalu terlontar padaku." Ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil meminum green coffe yang dipesannya. "Kebaikanmu tertutupi dengan wajah evilmu…" Gumam Kyungsoo.

Dan Kai hanya menyeringai. Ia mengambil sesuatu dalam saku jaketnya. "Ini untuk hyung. Aku ingin hyung memakainya. Ini, hanya tanda kalau hyung itu sudah milikku."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya. Rasanya seperti dilamar. Kai memberinya cincin yang sangat indah. "Kai…" Gumam Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Saranghae, Kai."

Kai tersenyum lalu memakaikan cincin itu di jari Kyungsoo dan memeluknya hangat.

.

"**Aku terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo hyung. Dulu, untuk mendapatkannya adalah perjuangan yang sangat berat. Terpeleset kulit pisang, di tertawakan Sehun karena tidak romantis, keceplosan mengatainya 'mata ikan' yang akhirnya aku di diamkan selama seminggu olehnya. Dan sekarang, setelah aku mendapatkannya, aku tidak akan melepaskannya."** Kai tersenyum sambil terus memeluk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Dalam waktu bersamaan, orang tua mereka akan mendapatkan empat calon menantu sekaligus :p

.

.

.

Chapter 4, FIN

.

.

.

Yeay~ sepertinya, The Tall Brother akan udahan sampai disini ^^

Di chapter ini, aku gak focus ke humor. Aku justru focus ke romance-nya, dan sedikit brothershipnya. Aku akan buat Special Story untuk fict ini. Seenggaknya sampai Tao dan Kris menikah ^^ menikahnya di China loh… dan, Kai juga akan membawa Kyungsoo ke luar negeri. #wew

Hehehe~ rasanya aneh.

Dan untuk special story-nya itu bergenre brothership-family-romance. Sepertinya persaudaraan mereka akan lebih kerasa soalnya mereka gak berempat lagi nanti :'(

.

Ya… Makasih buat semua dukungan cerita gaje ini. Buat semua review yang masuk di chapter kemarin, aku ucapin makasih *deepbow*

.

.

Aku ucapin makasih buat semua reader yang udah baca dan nge-follow.. Yang udah nge-fav, makasih bangeeeettt….

Sampai jumpa di special story, hari senin nanti ^6^

.

.

Jaa ne~


End file.
